


the boy and his colonel

by potted_music



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Inglourious Basterds kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"Pairing: Col. Hans Landa and Hermann the Radio Operator<br/>Kink: Powerplay and knives/guns. One or t'other. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy and his colonel

Landa, his back bent, face buried in the pillow, keening like an ancient hungry animal, is spread before him, stretched taut around his cock. Hermann pushes forward and in another inch, then stops, startled by Landa's moan, by the sudden breath-taking revelation of his vulnerability. "S'okay," he murmurs, awkwardly patting his lovers back. Landa nods convulsively, then stills as the barrel of Hermann's Magnum presses in between his shoulderblades. "You'll never do it with anybody but me. Never. People will know, people will talk." Only they know and talk already. Landa shudders, reaches for his cock and jerks hard, as if to dislodge it.

Hermann rocks against his scrawny ass, bones as sharp as Landa's tongue and wits, so sharp that he might get hurt if he's not careful enough. He tries imagining Martha, his girlfriend, now so far away, but the image doesn't come; and he blames Landa, sure, blames him for the winter cold in this foreign land, and for all the glares he gets in the streets, and for the light-headedness he sometimes feels, as if solid ground was knocked out from beneath his feet. The touch of his gun to Landa's back is part menace, part caress, a reminder.

He comes with a sob. Snow scratches at the windows. Landa's appartment is chilly in these pre-dawn hours. Hans breathes rapidly. For a moment, Hermann lies still, them gets up, wincing as his feet touch icy floorboards, and lights a cig. The truth is, he felt sorry for the man. Being a faggot in SS sure took some guts. It was a pity fuck that first time.

Hermann has his suspicions that Landa only played up the whole tortured angle for his sake, ensured his unerring loyalty by placing himself in Hermann's full control, but he never lets it on. Hermann  
is neither blind nor stupid.

 

 _Fast forward._

As they are nearing the border, Landa won't shut up, never giving fear a moment to seep in.

 

 _Fast forward._

Hermann feels immense relief at the thought that he won't outlive Landa. Life without the colonel would have been as dull as a sudden onset of toothache. Then the screen goes blank.


End file.
